Sleeping Softly
by KittenGoesMreow
Summary: Roxas is having trouble dealing with losing his friends, and Axel comes along to help. Yaoi warning, nothing heavy though


I hiccuped again, the tears blurring my vision finally subsiding. I had these fits sometimes, I couldn't help it though. I looked up, seeing someone staring back at me. He had long blonde hair, which stood up, flipping in one direction. His blue eyes were piercing and wide, ready to look through anything. He had on a long black robe, with long black sleeves and black gloves. I knew the person watching me, was just my reflection. I hated its image. His tearstained face, his nose red from crying, parts of his robe wet from tears.

I whimpered softly, and pulled the hood of my robe over my head, and put my head down between my knees and another wave of sadness hit me. As I cried, I remembered my life. Er, my _old_ life. Before it had turned upside down. Before I learned that I was a...

I shook my head, then clutched my ears, hoping if I held them tight enough, I could block out all those thoughts. I heard whispering, but I hadn't realised it was my own untill I took a breath to continue.

"Hayner Pence Ollette. Hayner Pence Ollette. HAYNER PENCE OLLETTE."

Each word came out louder then the last. Each word stung more then the last. Each word made me cry harder then the last. My hands went from my ears to my eyes, and applied preassure. Despite this, I could still feel the tears running down my cheeks.

A sound caught my ears, and my head shot up, my hood falling back. In the mirror I could see the door opening, and a bright red haired man stood in its opening. I pulled my hood over my head and ducked it down, hoping he wouldn't know it was me that had been crying. Hoping he woulnd't ask me to speak, because I knew I wound't be able to.

I heard the door creak open wider, and heard him step in. I silenced myself, biting my lip hard. The tears still ran down my cheek and onto my bed sheets, and I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Roxas? I heard yelling, are you okay?" I nodded, doing my best to avoid talking. I heard the door shut, and I let out another whimper. Then I heard the bed creak, and my eyes widened. He hadn't left. He heard me whimper. He heard me shout. He heard me.

I felt a hand on my back, and my breath hitched. I whimpered again. This time, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, one hand stroking my back softly, the other petting my hair. He had moved in front of me, and I hadn't noticed. Now he pulled me onto his lap, and rocked me. I tried my best to hold it in, but just couldn't anymore.

"Ax..Axel" I whimpered his name softly, then let out a loud sob, my shoulders shaking. I held him tightly, crying into his robe. My fingers clutched and relaxed on his robe, making it stretch. I then whimpered those same three names. The names of my friends.

"I know kid, I know..." He spoke so softly. He knew how to talk to me while I was like this. He knew that I had recently been dreaming of my life before I learned I am a Nobody, and he knew it hurt. He knew how much I missed it all.

He pushed me back a little, and then lifted my head. I looked into his wide green eyes. I felt my heart beat faster, being so close to him. Despite all I hated about being a Nobody and part of organization Xiii, there was one thing I found a...bliss in. It was him.

I knew I was different from other boys, but I had never knew it was such a difference untill Hayner got a girlfriend. I cried so hard that night. It was Pence who explained that most boys..didn't like other boys. So, I went to Olette and asked for help, and she gave me the idea to give everyone the impression that I had a crush on her. I didn't like it, but I didnt want that. I didn't want to have to hide...but, I didn't want anyone to think less of me, so I went with it.

I didn't want Axel thinking I was weird for liking him. But oh god, I really had to try hard not to do anything weird. My lower lip trembled, but it soon faded. I felt myself get absorbed into his eyes, and into his soul. Then I felt myself hiccup again, and I blushed furiously.

He laughed, and I felt my blush get even worse. I began to struggle, already imagining how long it would take to get to Atlantica, and how long I would get to stay there before someone found me. I was able to get out of his grip, but not out of the room. He was much quicker then me, and soon blocked the door, still laughing softly.

"Where ya going? I thought it was cute." He gave a half smile, while I stuttered. "I kn..kn-what?" I stopped, staring. He...he just called me cute? He smiled, seeing my realization. I looked up at him, once again burying myself in his eyes, then shook my head. He can't have said that, he can't be like me...can he?

I felt a hand hold my shoulder, then another wrap itself aroun my body. I looked at him, confused. I looked into his eyes, and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I guess I must have looked confused, cause he let go of me, and scratched his head.

"Yeah, who would've thought I was a flamer, huh?" He laughed at his own joke, then looked down. He gave a sigh. "Too strong huh? Alright, I guess I'll leave you alone.." He turned to leave, and I felt a pang of guilt.

I grabbed him by the shoulder before his hand reached the doorhandle, and spun him around. Once he was facing me, I pushed myself up, into his lips. I always dreamed of this moment, but it was a lot different. In my imagination, I would walk into his room, to find him pumping himself, moaning my name. But, take what you get, right?

He pulled back, then smiled at me. I blushed, but this time, with a grin. "Way too strong for someone like me." I said, my grin turning into a smile. He gave me a glare, but smiled none the less. "Want to play like that, now do ya'?" He growled.

His hand that had been around my back, which had happened sometime during the kiss, now went lower, and hooked underneath my arse. He picked me up and playfully threw me onto my bed. He then jumped on the bed himself, straddling me. He then leaned down, and growled into my ear.

"This too strong for ya'?" I felt my breathing get heavier, my hear beat faster. This was happening, wasn't it? Soon I felt a hand slide up my front, and grip the zipper just under my neck. I started to look down, but he kissed me, causing my eyes to close. God, if anything tasted like heaven...

I gasped into his mouth at the cold air, rushing onto my unprepared chest and stomach. He began kissing down my neck, and soon my collarbone. I felt myself hardening, praying he would pull the zipper down farther, he would kiss me down lower, he would-I gasped, my back arching as he pulled one of my nipples in between his teeth, pulling gently and licking. I sat up on my elbows, watching him intently, my breath heavy.

He looked up at me and smiled at me, then suckled on my other nipple, making me gasp again. He held me in place by my waist as I writhed, making sure I couldn't pull away...or push foreward for more.

I felt his kisses move downward, and soon he was passing my abs. I relaxed a little, sinking into his kisses, when he did something that made me sit up straight in one jerky move. he looked up, his lips still hovering over my navel. He smiled, his hands coming up and now holding me down by my midsection. I shook my head desperately, eyes wide and begging.

Apperently my pleading eyes did nothing, for he just leaned down and slid his tongue around my navel, making me squirm and giggle. I tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on me, and held me in place. He then dipped his tongue into my navel, making me jump and shriek. Despite this, he held me in place and frenched my navel, making me feel in ways I didn't know I could.

He finally stopped, and moved up, laying his head on my chest. His hair tickled my chest, but I didn't care, I was happy. I smiled down at him, while he smiled up at me. I sat up, pushing him up with me. He sat up, and pulled me onto his lap, and rocked me. "Feeling better now?"

I nodded, listening to his chest, then remembered...he had no heart. Neither did I. I pondered how we could love..without hearts, but heard something in him, a low hum. He was humming, rocking me. I felt my eyelids getting heavier, and yawned. Then heard him speak softly, almost like he was singing.

"You're tired little one, sleep. Crying alone could've left you tired enough to do that. Close your eyes, and keep them that way, nothings gonna change, and if your lucky, I'll still be here, holding you."

And with that, I drifted off, waking up hours later to find him laying with me, snoring lightly. I smiled and fell back asleep.


End file.
